


Why don't you knock?

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Prompt: basically I had an idea for a fic where bex storms into the back room of the pub like she lives there (as usual) except she's met with the sight of robron in a rather compromising position and learns that she really ought to knock in the future





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into something I did not intend it to. I have just been thinking about how they really need to talk about Aaron's insecurities, so this just happened.

„You know we have the whole place to ourselves?“ Robert asked and scooted closer to Aaron on the sofa.

“You do know we have a perfectly fine bedroom upstairs?” Aaron shot back, but his hand still held on to the fabric of Robert’s shirt. 

“Now where would be the fun in that?” Robert asked with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes. He leaned forward and his lips found Aaron’s while his hand snuck under the hem of Aaron’s sweater.

Aaron leaned back until his head was on the armrest. He pulled Robert with him, kissing him eagerly, while his hands undid Robert’s belt so he could pull his dress shirt out. Robert had pushed  
Aaron’s shirt up as well, the feel of skin against skin making Aaron want more. He broke the kiss to pull Robert’s shirt off.

He had just let it fall to the floor when he heard a bang of the door. “Hello, I need your hel…..ah….sorry, so sorry.”

Aaron looked up and sure enough there stood Rebecca, her hand covering her eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Robert barked. “Leave!”

“Right, of course, sure,” she stammered and stumbled out of the room.

Robert turned back to Aaron who gently pushed him off him and sat up.

“What are you doing?” Robert asked.

“Maybe you can keep going after seeing her, but I sure as hell can’t,” he said and handed Robert his shirt, straightening his own down.

Robert sighed and put his shirt back on. He looked at Aaron and carefully put his hand on his arm but Aaron shrugged him off.

“Aaron,” he said, “is Rebecca really still an issue?”

Aaron bit his lower lip and pulled at his sleeves. Robert knew the signs and he knew the answer before he heard it.

“Yeah,” Aaron admitted finally.

“So what can I do?” Robert asked immediately. “What can I do that you believe me there is nothing to worry about?”

Aaron sighed and stared at a spot on the carpet. “That’s the thing,” he said. “I don’t think there is anything you can do.”

Robert shook his head. This was harder than he thought. “How do we fix it then?”

Aaron finally looked at him and his eyes were so sad, Robert was shocked. He hadn’t seen him like that for quite a while now. And suddenly Robert was very on edge.

“I… don’t know,” Aaron said. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just…. she’s always there… with her perfect smile and her money and her business opportunities and her… her… perfect hair and I just….” Aaron sighed and shrugged. It sounded stupid, he knew it did, but it was just how he felt.

Robert didn’t laugh, though, he paid close attention. 

“You think she’s better for me than you?” he asked carefully.

“Yes,” Aaron said after a bit of hesitation.

“And it doesn’t matter how many times I tell you she’s not?” Robert asked. To Aaron’s surprise he didn’t sound annoyed or tired, just concerned.

He shook his head. “Apparently not,” Aaron said.

“I’m sorry,” Robert said. “About everything I did, with her, and in general. I know I’m a hard person to trust.”

“It’s not about you,” Aaron said, “not really. It’s more like… all my life…. I’ve been waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Robert moved closer again, carefully, resting his hand on Aaron’s arm and this time he didn’t shrug him off.

“Well, then, I guess, it’s up to me to show you every day that it doesn’t,” Robert said.

Aaron shook his head. “No, this shouldn’t be up to you. I need to sort this out for myself.”

Robert sighed. “Okay, well, maybe. But I want you to talk to me, okay? I know I’m daft sometimes, doing stupid things. But I want you to be able to tell me when you’re feeling down, ok? You don’t have to pretend you’re fine when you’re not.”

Aaron smiled at that and looked at Robert. “Thank you. I’ll try, promise.”

“Good,” Robert said and left a quick, light kiss on his lips. “Now how about a pint?”

They walked into the bar where Rebecca was still seated at the bar.

“I’m so sorry, boys,” she said. “I didn’t mean to spoil your fun, I guess I better knock next time, eh?”

“I think that would be best,” Aaron said. “Seeing that it is not your home you are walking into.”

“I know and I’m sorry. Robert, you know…” Rebecca started, but Robert cut her off.

“How about you remember knocking next time and we drop this now,” he said and took the two pints Charity had poured for them. “That table?” he asked Aaron and gestured towards the one farthest away from Rebecca.

“Perfect,” Aaron said with a grin.


End file.
